Radiotelephones generally refer to communications terminals which provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals. Radiotelephones may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), and satellite communications systems.
Radiotelephones for various electronic devices, including handsets, personal data assistants (PDAs) and lap-top computers, may utilize an antenna that pivots from a stored position to an operating position. Conventionally, a radiotelephone antenna includes a conductor that is electrically connected to a transceiver within the electronic device and another conductor that is connected to ground.
In order to electrically connect both conductors of a conventional pivotable antenna, a coaxial connector is often utilized. Unfortunately, coaxial connectors may be somewhat expensive and can be somewhat bulky. Because radiotelephones and other communications devices are undergoing miniaturization, available space within these devices may be somewhat limited. To facilitate reducing the costs associated with manufacturing radiotelephones, and to accommodate miniaturization, it would be desirable to attach pivotable antennas to radiotelephones without requiring the use of coaxial connectors.